MIA
by Zaid1995
Summary: La escena de el bosque desde el punto de vista de Emily. Porque no importaba que sucediera después, a partir de ese momento, ambas se pertenecían. Soy mala con los summarys pero no se decepcionaran.


Nos sentamos sobre una manta después de salir del lago y juntamos algunas ramitas secas que encontramos para hacer una pequeña fogata. Naomi saco una botella de vodka de su mochila y yo algo de marihuana que tenía guardada de hace tiempo para hacer un cigarrillo.

- ¿Estas bien, Em?- Me pregunto mientras encendía mi cigarrillo. La mire y después aparte la vista para concentrarme de nuevo en la marihuana- ¿Hola? ¡¿Hola!? ¿Estas sorda o qué?

-¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me preguntas algo?- Le respondí divertida por su desesperación.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy?

-Siempre.

-Bueno… Responde entonces. ¿Estás bien?- Su mirada no se despegaba de mí, esperando a que respondiera.

-No, es el peor momento de mi vida- Bromee- El clima es mierda, la compañía es aún peor.

-Amen- Dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un trago a su botella para después mover un poco la fogata para mantener el fuego.

-Es… Pacifico…

-Sí.

Tome una barita y la puse en nuestra pequeña hoguera, cuando devolví mi mano a su posición original la coloque sobre la mano de Naomi. Sentir su piel era electrizante, me sentía tan bien teniéndola conmigo; mi movimiento fue inseguro, temía que fuera a quitar su mano pero no lo hizo, la dejo ahí, permitiéndome sostenerla.

-¿Has hecho blowbacks?- Le pregunte rompiendo el silencio

-Nunca he hecho blowbacks. No entiendo porque la gente no puede fumar de una manera normal.

-Es divertido- Afirme con una sonrisa- ¿Al menos lo has intentado?

-No, pero por todo lo que he visto sé que es mierda- La escuche sonreír, estábamos casi espalda con espalda, y yo aún sostenía su mano.

-Vamos. Hay que probar todo alguna vez- Me di la vuelta para quedar de frente a ella y suspiró.

-Al diablo. Adelante, decepcióname.- Hizo lo mismo que yo y se acercó un poco más.

Encendí otro cigarro y puse la parte delantera dentro de mi boca con cuidado de no quemarme; tome las manos de Naomi y las puse sobre mi rostro para hacer un tipo de túnel, se acercó y cuando tuvo el cigarro en sus labios hice que el humo entrara en su boca. Fueron solo unos segundos en los que estuvimos así de cerca y mi corazón se había acelerado inmediatamente. Nos separamos y deje el cigarrillo a un lado.

Cuando volví a mirarla, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Esos hermosos y únicos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban cuando los veía. De pronto se acercó a mí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios estaban moviéndose contra los míos. Se separó un poco y volvió a besarme. Puse lentamente mis manos en su cuello para sentirla más cerca y profundizar el beso; sentí su lengua rozar la mía y después bese su mejilla y baje a su cuello. La escuche suspirar y sentí que retrocedía un poco pero no me detuve, la necesitaba ¡Joder! Puso su mano sobre mi brazo tratando de alejarme, y deposite un último beso en su cuello rozándolo un poco con mi lengua.

Mi rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo, sentía su aliento, me moría de ganas por probar de nuevo esos labios que me volvían loca de muchas maneras.

-Di algo- Susurro con una sonrisa

-Me gusta experimentar también- Le respondí y dirigí mis manos hacia el suéter que tenía puesto para poder quitárselo, esperando que esta vez no intentara detenerme. Lo pase con cuidado por sus brazos y de nuevo sus ojos volvieron a atraparme. Se inclinó para hacer lo mismo con el mío y ponerlo a un lado; acomode mi cabello y saboree otra vez sus labios.

Rápidamente la tuve cerca de mí de nuevo, con sus labios moviéndose insistentemente contra los míos, nuestras lenguas se tocaron y yo solo tenía mis manos en su cuello para no permitir que se alejara de nuevo.

Me hizo recostarme sobre la manta en la que nos encontrábamos lentamente, quedando arriba de mí, pero casi inmediatamente intercambie los papeles dándome la vuelta y quedando sobre de ella sin despegar nuestros labios.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y sentí las manos de Naomi meterse por debajo de mi blusa arrancándome un suspiro, paso sus manos por su espalda y luego me acerco a ella haciendo que me sentara para poder despojarme de mi penúltima prenda. Bajo sus manos hasta mis piernas e intercambio las posiciones, dejándome sobre ella con sus piernas entre las mías.

Continuo acariciándome, haciéndome suspirar y aumentando mi deseo de sentirla cada vez más. Pase mis manos por su espalda causando que moviera su cabeza hacia atrás y bese nuevamente su cuello. Acerque mis labios a su oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente haciendo que soltara un gemido. Saque su blusa y pase mis manos por su cabello mientras sus labios estaban en mi pecho, sus manos estaban firmemente agarradas a mi cintura y las sentía acercarme más a ella.

Volví a besarla con necesidad y esta vez yo hice que se recostara al mismo tiempo que yo estaba sobre ella y dejaba una de mis piernas entre las de ella, rozando su centro. La sentí moverse contra mi muslo. Ya no podía más, quería hacerla mía, quería escuchar mi nombre entre cada uno de sus suspiros y cada uno de sus besos me rogaba que lo hiciera.

Deje un camino de besos desde su pecho, pasando por su vientre hasta llegar a donde me necesitaba. Deposite un beso sobre su ropa interior, y después la deslice por sus piernas. Pase mi lengua por su centro y la sentí arquear su espalda. Aumente la velocidad y después utilice dos de mis dedos para estar dentro de ella. Sus suspiros y gemidos iban en aumento, entre ellos distinguí mi nombre una o dos veces, cosa que me hacia estremecer.

Subí hasta su boca sin dejar de mover mis dedos insistentemente contra su centro mientras sentía que su cuerpo iba a llegar al orgasmo. Sus manos pasaron por mi espalda, y luego las sentí aferrarse a mi cuello fuertemente.

Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, disminuí la velocidad de mis movimientos, satisfecha por lo que había logrado en Naomi. Por un momento los besos disminuyeron su intensidad, pero entonces ella giro para quedar sobre de mí y comenzó a acariciarme, a besarme y a tocarme devolviendo lo que yo la había hecho sentir, asegurándose de que cada parte de mi cuerpo quedara cubierta por sus besos y por sus caricias.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así; después volvimos a vestirnos y nos acostamos juntas. Nos besamos nuevamente, pero ya no había lujuria, eran besos tiernos, suaves, y lentos. Soltábamos una pequeña risa de vez en cuando antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios. En algún momento nos quedamos dormidas, ahí, en medio del bosque. La fogata termino por apagarse y sus brazos me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo. No sabía que pasaría después, pero estaba segura de una cosa: no importaba lo que sucediera de ahí en adelante, cuantas veces Naomi negara su amor por mí; a partir de ese momento ambas nos pertenecíamos. Porque no, no había sido sexo a causa del alcohol y las drogas, y tampoco un simple experimento. Habíamos hecho el amor, y esa noche ella era mía… tan mía como yo lo era de ella. Como siempre lo seriamos.

**DÉJENME**** SABER QUE LES PARECIÓ CON UN REVIEW QUE NO LES QUITARA MUCHO TIEMPO GRACIAS POR LEER. SINCERAMENTE ESTA ES MI ESCENA FAVORITA DE ELLAS DOS, Y LA QUERÍA COMPARTIR CON USTEDES DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMILY. GRACIAS.**


End file.
